The Son of Roy
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Okay so who can guess? Well Parental Roy/Ed obviously and rated...hm..maybe a T for bad language..?
1. Introduction

Roy Mustang, bachelor, 30 years old, black hair, black eyes, Colonel Roy Mustang, wearing his military uniform, was looking at his subordinate. Edward Elric, golden hair, golden eyes, 15 years old, wearing a red coat, with the alchemy logo on it, and his golden blond hair in a braid, with his leather pants, leather boots, black jacket underneath his red coat.

Of course Edward didn't _know_ that Roy was his father. Roy was scared when _he _found out that he was Edward's father. He could never break it to Edward though, he was too afraid on what he would say.

Ed didn't want his "biological" father, what makes Roy think Edward would want _Roy_ as a father? _The fact that I could actually try to be a father again? _Roy thought. Then he finally realized that would _defiantly be a bad idea… "_ Ed, lets go home."

Roy smiled. He had always wanted to say that to Ed.

Roy put his arm around Ed's petite form, and he lead him to the car.

* * *

**I am stupid...**


	2. Getting into it

_Ed's POV_

When Me and Roy got home it was strange. There was a smell I couldn't make out. Almost like it was freebees air freshener. It gave me an eerie feeling.

I didn't know whether to reject it or welcome it, so I rejected it. I always do that when I am not sure. Like when I was upset after a mission, I wanted to run up to Mustang and hug him because I was so sad, but I wasn't sure what would happen if I did it so I rejected the feeling.

So I rejected any kind of friendliness that I wasn't sure about and sat on the couch turning on the TV. I was in the middle of bugs bunny cartoons, when Roy walked in. I quickly changed it to wrestling so he wouldn't notice.

_Narrators POV_

Roy just smiled at the fact that he _knew _Edward was watching cartoons, but he decided to let the boy have his pride and not say anything.

"What do you want for dinner, Edward?" Roy Mustang asked his black hair flowing in the air conditioning breeze. Ed just blushed a little. "I don't really care. Just something that has nothing green in it unless its stew." Ed answered back.

Roy smiled and thought, _Stew it is. _Then Roy retired to the kitchen. After dinner Edward suggested going to bed. Roy just smiled and replied, "Sure lets go to bed if you want. Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?"

Ed made a face and screamed, "NO WAY! I mean I would if I was like 5 but, I'm 12! That's 7 years older than 5..." Ed was blushing completely embarrassed.

Roy just smiled and went into his room changing into his pajamas and getting into bed with no more sounds from Ed. Anyone could hear the change from the wrestling to cartoons.

That night, Edward changed into his blue pajamas with little alchemy symbols, and crawled into bed with Roy. He hugged him around the waist and snuggled into bed with him.

This made Edward feel safe; and Roy knew it. Roy wanted Ed to feel as comfortable with him as possible. He wanted him to feel safe, and express his emotions more with him.

Roy smiled when he woke up in the morning to find Edward snuggled into him drooling. He frowned when he saw that Ed's pajama pants were falling off, and his shirt was up way too high.

He pulled Ed's pants up and pulled his shirt down, then he covered Ed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once breakfast-eggs and toast-was made, Roy went to wake Ed.

But when he turned around, Ed was standing there, his pajama sleeves too long, his pajama pants also too long. Roy resisted the urge to laugh and hug Ed.

Instead he just lead Ed to the breakfast table. Ed wiped his eyes and smiled at the food; his smile reaching ear to ear. Roy was happy that Ed was enjoying himself.

He was glad that his _son _was happy. He would need to tell him eventually though. And show Edward that Roy signed his birth certificate.

* * *

**Might not update for a while...**


	3. The Truth

Roy was smiling at his son, Edward, who was eating breakfast. Roy thought it was best to tell him over a calm environment.

"Edward I have something to tell you. I have been keeping it a secret for a while." Roy fidgeted. Ed's golden eyes looked into Roy's black ones confused. "Roy you can tell me anything. You know that." Roy smiled. This made him feel a whole lot better.

"I am your father." Roy said quickly. Ed just looked at him and started laughing. "You're kidding right? What are you Luke Skywalker?"

Roy got out Ed's old birth certificate. It had two signatures on it. One was Roy's and one was Makizuka. Makizuka had blonde hair and her eyes changed according to her mood.

Roy groaned. He knew he would need to tell Makizuka that he found their son, and was caring for him. Ever since Al had gone missing in Rezembool Roy was more upset.

Ed didn't know Al was missing yet. He just thought he was in Rezembool, having a great time with their friends. Ed was looking at Roy as if he had just seen a cat die. Nevertheless, Roy needs to remind him that _Ed _has seen _worse_.

Ed got up and rushed to his room slamming the door. Roy sighed. He was so young. And just as stubborn as he was at that age. He didn't know what to do with him.

Roy knocked on Ed's door. And a muffled, "Go away." Was the answer. "Ed can we please just talk? I want you to know everything that confuses you. Maybe you will like me better if you know things."

Ed answered the door. He had tearstains on his face, and his was probably trying to make sure that Roy wouldn't notice.

"Come on Ed take a seat in the living room." They both went into the living room and sat down on the couch. The birth certificate was placed lightly on the coffee table. No drinks near it.

"If this isn't a joke and you are serious then why did you not take me in after I was _born_? Why did you wait 12 god damn years and then _take_ me in?" Edward asked.

Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because I couldn't take care of you, and neither could you mother. We were teenagers barely 17 and it was her suggestion. I thought it was a smart one. Therefore, I went through with it. Hohenheim did not say that he would leave you though. And Trisha's file didn't have any illnesses written on it."

"Then why weren't you there for us! When Trisha died! When Hohenheim left! Why weren't you _THERE!" Edward exclaimed. _

"I didn't know. And I am so sorry. I'm truly very sorry, son." Roy then hugged Ed. And Ed didn't object.

About an hour after Ed had taken a nap, and Roy made lunch, everything was almost back to normal. Ed was quieter. He didn't say as much to Roy during lunch.

And when Roy asked about it, Ed said he had to have a good nights sleep before he could set his head straight. Roy let him go to bed at 7 instead of 9, which meant them missing their bonding movie time.

But whatever Roy had to do to get Ed to love him like a father, or at least like him as a colonel, he would do it. He just wanted his son to love him.

However, right now. It was time to give Makizuka a call.

* * *

**Thank you Freakle for helping me find a mother and that answers to major ed groupie. So, I will be doing another chapter where I use someone's idea that they gave me. I will dedicate the idea to him in the next chapter!**


	4. The fight and father son talk

_Ring Ring Ring._

"Hello? Roy? Whats wrong? Slow down Roy. Its been years and your calling me? Roy I told you we cant be in contact anymore! I'm hanging up." Makizuka said across the line.

"No! I wanted to tell you that our sons…Ed and Al…They are back…" Roy said slower for her. (That answer your question Major Ed Groupie?)

Makizuka was shocked. "Roy I'm coming over. I will be there within a week."

_Click._

She hung up. Roy put the phone back in its cradle. And then he smiled. Everything would be just fine…for a while…

The next week came by and Roy told Ed his mother was coming by. Ed _still _didn't believe him though. When Makizuka came in Ed looked at her. She was happy and her eyes were a light golden color like Ed's.

Makizuka ran up to Ed and hugged him so tight Ed almost couldn't breathe. "Where is Alphonse? Is he alright? DID YOU KILL HIM ROY!" Makizuka was going crazy.

"Um Al went out to Rezembool to visit his friends for a while." Ed said. Makizuka just hugged him more. "AW YOUR SOOOOO CUTE!" Makizuka was once again going insane.

Ed smiled when he was free. He went up to his room as soon as possible. He left Roy and Makizuka to chat together. For the first time they had been together in years, they sure didn't seem thrilled about it.

"Why did you call me Roy? Did you call me to brag about how your dream came true? Whippe you found your boys are you gonna brag about how I was wrong and you were right? What were you going to do!" Makizuka yelled.

* * *

"_What were you going to do!" _Ed heard Makizuka scream. Ed then started to cry. After he found his birth parents and they were brought together they start arguing. Then Ed heard the thing that made him upset.

"_AL MIGHT BE DEAD AND YOUR YELLING AT ME!" _Roy screamed. Ed burst into tears. He couldn't bear the thought of Al being dead, and certaintly didn't want his parents screaming it.

After Makizuka left, Roy sat down with Ed. "Ed it will be okay she is coming back to take you with her for the weekend. I know we just pieced us together but she is your mother and she doesn't seem to like me. We separated for a reason. It just wasn't meant to be." Roy said and cradled the small blond alchemist.

"Shh it will be okay. Daddy's here." They spent the rest of the afternoon like that.

* * *

Later that night Edward crawled into bed with Roy again, Roy also smiling again when Edward cuddled with him. Then Roy thought that tomorrow might be a good day to tell Ed something.

* * *

That morning Roy got up and made breakfast. He was happy and was also nervous about telling Edward something.

Ed then walked in. "Hey dad can I have some of that?" Ed asked smiling. Roy was touched that Ed had called him dad. He was sure Al would think the same.

"Sure, son." He handed Ed some toast. Then he sat down next to Ed. "We need to talk."

Ed blushed. He had crumbs on his face and Roy wanted to _talk_? Roy got a napkin and wetted it with his tongue. He then began to thoroughly clean Edward's face.

Once all the crumbs were gone and Ed's blushing decreased by a few shades, Roy started talking.

"Well Edward I thought that you should know this when you hook up with a girl so…here we go.." Roy said before taking a gulp. "When a boy and a girl want to try something new they get these tingly feelings…"

The rest of the day was a living hell of embarrassment Edward. Either that or he was on his man period.

* * *

**I used 'Ninja Trio's Best' idea of giving Ed the talk. Thank you 'Ninja Trio's Best'! I am bad at math so may not be reviewing for a while :( R&R**


	5. Shocking news

The next week came by with no hearing from Alphonse and an extremely embarrassed Edward. You would have thought Edward, the FullMetal Alchemist, Hero of the people, little blonde midget, would have recovered from 'the talk' from his colonel/dad, by now.

Edward was watching TV again, but this time instead of looney tunes he decided to watch, the alchemists channel. Yep there is a such thing now.

Edward had his hair in a loose ponytail, he was wearing blue pajama bottoms, and a black T-Shirt that was entirely too big for him.

Roy walked in the room to see Edward's lids shutting, bags under his eyes, golden eyes faded, looking like he was on the verge of passing out. Roy smiled and was about to help Edward into his room, until the phone rang. Roy thought it wouldn't hurt for Ed to lay there for a few more minutes.

So Roy answered the phone, extremely upset to find out that it was, you'll _never _guess, Makizuka. She checked up on Edward all the time and always demanded to talk to him on the phone _every _night. Roy smiled at his chance to tell her that Edward was sleeping.

"Eddie its mom! How is everything? Is dad being a meany face?" Roy twitched. Did she call Edward, _Eddie_? And did she _seriously _just call _him _a _meany face_?

"Makizuka! Its Roy, well um Edward is going to bed, I was just about to take him to his room actually."

From across the line, Makizuka smiled. "Well then put him to bed! You can talk on the phone and put him to bed at the same time!"

"Makizuka this is a cord phone.."

"Get a new one!" Was Makizuka's come back. She had always had the last word, and if she didn't know anything, she would fine _something _out.

Roy hung up on her and took Ed to his room. He smiled as he covered the blankets over Ed. Then the phone rang again. Roy ignored it for a good few hours, and went to bed.

The next morning the phone was _still _ringing. Roy did _not _want to answer it! Ed didn't want to either apparently.

No one touched the phone all day. Dumbest mistake _ever_! So then Roy got dressed into his day clothes and started cleaning the breakfast table.

"Ed go get dressed and make your bed. I want _all _of your dirty clothes in the laundry room! Not _just _your _underwear_!" Roy shouted to Edward as Ed ran up the stairs.

Roy just smiled at how young Ed was. Then the phone rang. Roy decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Roy said before a sudden, "_Roy what the hell! I have bene trying to contact you all day and last night! I have so more information on Alphonse._" Said a rushed Maes Hughes.

"Spill it Hughes, what happened?" Roy said very seriously.

"_Alphonse is _dead_._"

* * *

**Yaaay! Cliffy! I don't wanna kill of Aru, I really don't, but I had to. And no one will understand, so don't feel abnormal if you don't get why I had to kill him. I guess I wanted drama in this story. I will have to find out who killed him though. And maybe make Ed go out for revenge! Yay! See the little button? It says REVIEW! CLICK IT!**


	6. Depressedfun day

**CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:**

**Perverted lewd gestures and songs.**

**Ed trying to imitate the French.**

**Ed's spider man briefs.**

**Leather pants music video. (Which I don't own)**

**EMC=Vagina (which I don't own again and I find it completely disgusting but my brother made me watch it.)****

* * *

**

The next morning Roy walked into the living room looking rather depressed. He fell asleep with the clothes he wore the other day, and they were all wrinkley.

He had bags under his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and, to his surprise, Ed was already awake, sitting at the table with a book.

"Mon.. le nom.. est. .Edward..?" Edward said. He was concentrating very hard. Roy got a good idea and took the book from him.

"French for dummies? Ed do you really want to learn French?" Roy asked confused. "It might come in handy one day! On a mission or something! Al wants to learn too."

Roy frowned when Ed said this.

"That and the fact that well… I saw the leather pants video on you tube.." Ed said blushing.

Roy laughed. "Sing it for me Ed." Roy said smirking.

"W-what I cant do that!" Ed screamed. "Do it."

"Fine." Ed said defeated.

An hour later

"Now I dare_ you _to sing E=MC Vagina!" Ed shouted. Roy groaned. "Ed cut it out I have neighbors." Then Roy sang E=MC Vagina.

After their little game of truth or dare, Makizuka called. Roy answered and as soon as he heard her voice he thrust the phone into Ed's hands.

"H-hi…mom?" Ed said confused. He didn't know whether to call her mom or not. He stuck with calling her mom.

While Ed was on the phone, Roy went to do some laundry. Then he noticed only Ed's underwear was there. No clothes of Ed's to be found.

"ED!" He could hear Ed snickering and explaining why he was yelling.

Roy smiled. Ed deserved to act just like a teenage boy, this was how it was supposed to be. Not with no arm or leg trying to be in the military to restore his younger brother, with no parents.

Ed had parents, and they were gonna take real good care of him.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. My sister is making me practice cheer leading with her, because if we practice we get in a cheer squad for the summer.**


	7. Telling Ed

The next day Roy woke up made breakfast and woke Ed up. Roy was wearing all black since today was the day he was going to Ed about Al's death.

Ed walked downstairs with his baggy pajamas on as usual. He sat down and saw breakfast was already on the table.

While he was eating, Roy decided now would be the best time to speak up.

"Alphonse went missing in Rezembool." Roy said. Ed automatically stopped eating. "WHAT! Then LOOK for him! Something could have happened to him dad!" Ed shouted.

"We found him." Roy said quietly. "Where is he!" Ed asked panicking.

"He is dead, Edward. I am sorry." Roy stood while saying this. "B-but…your supposed to take care of him…I trusted you with my brother's life. It wasn't mine to entrust you with, but I still did. You let my brother die." Ed said in a state of shock.

"Ed there was nothing I could do. I had a search party sent after him and I even took the liberty of researching what I could from home, but it wasn't enough. We suspect that it was a homunculus."

Ed stomped to his room slamming the door. He let the tears go then. He couldn't believe the one person he trusted did this.

Roy let Ed be alone for the rest of the day. For meal times, he took a plate of food up to Edward's bedroom door and left it there.

When he returned for dinner time the plate was there, but nothing but crumbs on it. He switched the plate out with another with some steak on it.

When he returned the plate was empty. He picked the plate up and lightly tapped on the door. "Ed you want some ice cream?" He asked softly.

In reply, Ed opened the door and held his hand. He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for being an ass dad. I am just a little upset about what happened to Al…" He trailed off.

"Its alright Ed. When I found out I was just like this." Roy said getting the ice cream out. He gave it to Ed in a bowl because, if he gave him a cone he would get it all over himself.

"Roy I don't know what I am going to do without Al." Ed said quietly. "I know Ed. We will figure it out." Roy said. So much for being a regular teenager.

* * *

**Wheeee! I FINALLY got it done! It took me like 20 minutes. Usually I am quicker than that. But I was texting my GF while I was doing this so… yeah.**


	8. Telling Roy

The next day, Ed woke up first. He walked to the kitchen and decided to make a nice breakfast before telling Roy.

Ed made, burnt pancakes, toast with too much butter on it, and orange juice that he spilled on the rug.

When Roy saw Ed do this, he almost died laughing. It was the funniest sight he had ever seen. He loved watching Ed screw up, but this was adorable.

They sat down to eat breakfast, looking at each other intently. Roy was curious on why Ed made this, and what he wanted to say.

"Dad, I want to go avenge Al's murder." Ed said stiff. Roy stared at him for a moment, and smiled.

"Well, your not going alone. I'm coming with." Roy said with a crazy grin. They both ended up grinning like idiots.

They got all packed up, and Roy excused them both from work. They decided they would go to Rezembool, where they found Al's armor.

* * *

When they went there, Ed almost cried. There was his broken blood seal laying on the ground right there.

Roy comforted Ed, and when he got up, he looked like shit. He was a mess. His face was all red and puffy, it was disturbing to look at.

"This gives me more motivation. Lets find those homunculi and kick their sorry asses!" Ed screamed. The next thing on their list. Homunculi.

Roy and Ed went to extreme levels. Ed decided to use himself as bait, since he was a sacrifice, even though Roy objected.

Ed found Scar, and made a deal with him. He said if he could help him out, then he would help get the military to leave Ishvalans alone.

Luckily, Scar agreed to the deal. Roy stood in the sidelines, while Ed and Scar battled. Ed got a gash on the forehead, and many scrapes on his body.

Roy resisted the urge to run and take his son home. He had to do this for his other son. Alphonse.

When the homunculi showed up, it was only Lust and Gluttony. Roy gasped at how Gluttony was able to eat anything in sight.

When Ed told Scar to run away, he did. Leaving Ed and Roy to battle the homunculi.

"Why did you kill Alphonse?" Ed screamed. Then, Envy showed up. He apparently heard Ed's demanding question.

"What? The armored Elric is dead?" Envy asked. Ed scoffed. "Like you didn't know!"

"I didn't. We didn't kill him, we swear. Why would we kill a sacrifice?" Envy asked. Ed pondered on it for a moment.

"He's got a point, Ed." Roy said. This was getting difficult.

* * *

**Very cool hu? Were you expecting that?**

**I need new ideas on stories, so if you could gimme some that would be nice**


	9. Murderer found out

"Fine, then who would kill Al?" Ed questioned. He was incredibly confused. He thought the homunculi killed Al, but they didn't. So who would? The answer was very simple, but only the murderer knew the truth.

Then all of the sudden, Winry ran in. Then everyone was confused. "Ed! I was wondering where you are. These homunculi killed Al, didn't they? Kill them Ed!" Winry exclaimed, with a small look of hope in her eyes.

"Why would I do that, Winry? They didn't kill Al, stupid." Ed said, ignoring the stern look Roy gave him.

Then, Ed noticed the look Winry had. It was very familiar to him. He saw it in Tucker's eyes, after he killed Nina. He saw it in Barry the choppers eyes, when he was trying to kill Ed. He saw it in Envy's eyes, whenever he beat Ed up. Ed knew exactly what to do now.

"Winry. Where were you the night Al died?" Ed asked, very serious. Winry's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't think I would do that would you? I could never hurt Al!" Winry exclaimed, but Ed noticed how she avoided the question.

"Stop avoiding the question. Where. Were. You. The. Night. Al. Died?" Ed questioned, everyone could see the vain on his forehead.

"I'm not avoiding the question! I was just telling you that I didn't hurt Alphonse!" Winry shouted, sounding awfully guilty.

"You still didn't answer the question, Winry. Your looking very guilty right now." Ed said glaring at her.

"Alright, I went to the store to shop for some herbs, and then I took a shower, while Al visited your mother's grave." Winry said. Ed alchemized some hand cuffs, and cuffed Winry.

"Lets go to Rezembool to find this out." Ed said, before leaving with Roy, towing Winry behind.

* * *

At Rezembool, Ed decided to have Roy watch Winry, and then question people.

First place Ed went was to his Granny Pinako's house. He knew that she might cover for Winry, but he planned on questioning others as well.

"So Granny, where was Winry the night Al went missing?" Ed asked. Pinako looked at him, and didn't answer for a bit.

"She went to the market for me, then took a shower." Ed smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. He needed a good reason to not take her word.

"Thanks Granny." Ed said, walking out to the people in the market. He took a photo of Winry with him. When he got there, he walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me miss…Roberta?" Ed said, reading the name off of her nametag. The woman was tall, and had brown curly hair. Ed recognized this woman as Nelly's mother. Nelly was a friend from when they were little.

"Yes?" She asked, confused.

"I need your help. I am dealing with the murder of my little brother. Did you see Winry Rockbell here on the night of March 3rd?" Ed asked.

"No, I didn't. She hasn't bought anything from us in a year or so. I'm sorry, am I helping by answering this question?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. Your helping me catch Winry, so she wont hurt any other, if she is the one who murdered him." Ed said quickly, before leaving to go to some townspeople.

"Excuse me, did you see this girl out on the night of March 3rd?" Ed asked everyone, but they all said no.

Ed went to a local tool shop, knowing Winry would by _something _from there. Ed walked in, and asked the man if he had seen her buy something from his shop the night of March 3rd.

"She came into my shop the day of March 3rd. She said she was getting someone a surprise birthday present. She said it was a boy, and that he was in for a real treat." The man said.

"What did she buy!" Ed yelled.

"Cant tell you. Its confidential." The man sad.

"I'm not some regular kid! I'm trying to solve a murder! I'm in the military god damn it!" Ed screeched.

"Fine! She bought some tools that are easy to scratch paint off of steel." The man said. Ed's eyes widened, as he left the building. By the time he reached Roy, Ed had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" Roy asked, not letting go of Winry.

"She murdered Al. Why would you do such a thing Winry?" Ed asked. When Winry didn't answer Ed got very angry. "WHY THE _HELL _DID YOU KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU WHORE?" Ed screamed.

"I DID IT BECAUSE, I LOVED YOU! Al just got in the way! So I had to hurt him, so I could get your attention. I thought if I did it, you would come to cry on my shoulder! But instead you went to that damn bastard!" Winry screamed.

Roy arrested Winry, and she was sent to prison. Pinako was sent to prison for being an accomplice. Ed cried for days, and in the end, Roy was there for him. Just like he always will be.

* * *

**END.**

**Sorry for the weird ending, no one expected Winry to be the one to murder Alphonse. **


End file.
